Fear, and Other Smells
"Fear, and Other Smells"' '''is the eighth episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Nick Jones and directed by Mark A. Burley. Synopsis Piper gets creative in order to grow her business. Crazy Eyes’s sci-fi sex story for drama class is a hit. Alex doesn’t trust new inmate Lolly. Plot Present The episode opens onto Galina 'Red' Reznikov watching over Maritza Ramos as she cuts open a bag of supposed beef wellington, which pours out mushy brown fluid. Cut to the cafeteria, where the daily announcement of "Don't forget, ladies, your usual meal is 1,500 calories. Beware of over-eating" broadcasts over the PA system. Red overlooks the cafeteria with sad eyes as she watches people spitting out their meal and throwing uneaten food in the trash. An increasing amount of inmates are choosing kosher meals. Alex Vause finds Lolly Whitehill in her bunk and is unraveled by her and that she has been sent by Kubra. Sophia Burset is on the phone to Crystal Burset and is worried about Michael's recent attitude and behavior, especially towards girls. Sophia tries to blame Benito Mendoza however Crystal brings up Sophia's advice towards Michael about girls. Poussey Washington and other inmates question Suzanne Warren about the status of her story. Suzanne becomes annoyed and asks everyone to leave in order for her to continue writing. The recent bad food causes Piper Chapman to come up with an idea for her business; trading flavor packs to inmates in exchange for them to wear Whisper products. She makes a speech to Big Boo, Yoga Jones, Lorna Morello and Gina Murphy and convinces them to participate in her plan. Aleida Diaz visits Dayanara Diaz and asks her if she has decided to keep her baby or give it to Delia Powell. Danny Pearson visits Caputo out of interest in the recent spike of Kosher meals requested as the purchasing order is higher. Caputo retaliates with the number of cuts that have been made, and demands the prison's need for allotments for inmates for higher education, new job training and books, especially ones that help inmates with their case work. Pennsatucky and a new guard Coates take the van out, on the way Coates picks up his pay check at the doughnut shop he works at. The two eat before Pennsatucky tells Coates "they aren't meant to really stop". They feed the leftovers to ducks in the park and start to develop a bond. Daya meets up with Delia and finds out that she has been paying Aleida in order to help them, in return for adopting the baby. Daya is hurt and angered that her mother has been pushing to give the baby up as she only cares about getting paid. Daya calls off the adoption process by telling Delia that the baby isn't George Mendez's child. Gloria Mendoza and Sophia meet in line at the commissary. Sophia apologizes for blaming Gloria's son Benito for her son Michael's attitude. Sophia reveals that she only wanted to be there to help shape Michael, Gloria shares similar feelings and that she is afraid of her son becoming a thug as she isn't there to stop him. Red visits Healy in distress of the terrible food that she has to serve and announces that she quits as head chef. Healy tells Red she cannot keep changing jobs and he cannot allow Red to quit. Taystee finds Poussey in the stairwell, Poussey in her drunken state believes that she will never find love while reading Suzanne's story. Taystee tells her that she can't expect herself to cope alone and comforts her. Later on, Taystee finds Poussey surrounded by Norma Romano's followers, Gina closes the doors to prevent her from looking in. In the dorms, Lolly is seen taking notes of 'A.V' with a schedule of their daily things while watching Alex Vause. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Alex Vause Alex Vause is at her mother's funeral that only has a small amount of people and a priest. Alex regrets not coming back to visit her mum sooner. Alex, Fahri and Aydin visits a club, commemorating Diane's love for dance. Fahri notices multiple missed calls and finds out that one of their drug dealers has been arrested as a result of them not picking her up. Alex, Fahri and Aydin camp out in a hotel; Fahri is worried that Kubra will kill him, Alex dismisses the idea and the two make a bet on whether Kubra will kill him or not. Immediately Aydin, who is behind Alex and Fahri, shoots Fahri dead. Alex is taken to Kubra who says that Fahri's actions were "too human" for him to tolerate. Kubra tells Alex that she has not been very focused, scarring her by shouting it multiple times. He then tells Alex he will arrange for her to go to a rehab centre, which Alex is grateful for due to worrying she too would be killed. Kubra reminds Alex that he has "lots of friends" in a threatening sense. Galleries Present 03x08, Lolly.jpg 03x08, Charlie Coates, Pennsatucky.jpg 03x08, Maritza, Red, Blanca.jpg 03x08, Crazy Eyes, Poussey.png 03x08, Piper, Big Boo, Yoga, Gina.jpg Flashbacks 03x08, Alex Flashback.jpg 03x08, Alex Flashback, Aydin.jpg 03x08, Alex Flashback, Fahri.jpg Memorable Quotes Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Mike Birbiglia as Danny Pearson *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Hamilton Clancy as Kowalski *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset *and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Special Guest Stars *Mary Steenburgen as Delia Powell Co-stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Brendan Burke as CO Donaldson *James McMenamin as Charlie Coates *Ruby Rose as Stella Carlin *Alan Aisenberg as Baxter Bayley *Brad Aldous as Andrew Turner *Tyler Alvarez as Benny Mendoza *Tom Beaujour as John John Glickman *Kyle Cameron as Room Service Guy *Juri Henley-Cohn as Aydin *Ira Elliot as Gabe Ronley *Michael Bryan French as Jack Pearson *Tim Foljahn as Albert Roth *Danielle Herbert as Jeanie "Babs" Babson *Daniel Jenkins as Huey Strath *Bryan Scott Johnson as Priest *Sebastian LaCause as Fahri *Emily Maya Mills as Cheryl *Andy Schneeflock as Tim Walters *Eyas Younis as Kubra Balik *Tanairi Vazquez as Annie Valdez Uncredited ... Crew ... Trivia * First appearance of Linda Ferguson Music *Gertrude Lawrence - Getting To Know You (ending scene) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Alex's Flashback Category:Under Construction Category:Articles needing cast list